


Snow Day

by Spunroses



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunroses/pseuds/Spunroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fic based on the prompt "cuddles" that got away from me a bit and which I may expand on later.  After the events of Dragon Age 2, Hawke and Fenris spend a snowy morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

A good two feet of snow had fallen overnight. Fenris could hear the wind make the little cabin walls creak as it’s gusts blew around it. He and Hawke were still in bed, though Fenris had been awake for a while, listening to the storm around them. It was too cold to even contemplate leaving their cocoon of blankets.

They had found the cabin a few weeks ago, nestled in a thick copse of trees. It had been abandoned, but in decent shape. Hawke had patched it up, fixing broken shutters, replacing rotten roof tiles, stuffing the mattress with fresh straw. It certainly couldn’t compare to the Hawke estate back in Kirkwall, but it would get them through the worst of the Ferelden winter.  
And, Maker, Ferelden winters were harsh.

Luckily, Hawke was experienced enough to know how to handle them. They had plenty of food stocked up. A huge pile of firewood sat by the hearth. Of course, the fire had died down while they slept and was now nothing but ashes. Fenris knew he should get up and start another fire, but just snuggled a little closer to the large warm body beside him.

The movement woke Hawke, who instinctively wrapped a heavy arm around Fenris. “Hmm,” Hawke mumbled against the elf’s hair. “It’s cold.”

Hawke never seemed cold to Fenris. It was as if a tiny magical flame burned within him, sending warm, golden fire through his veins instead of blood. Fenris had seen Hawke bathe in a river while Fenris shivered on the bank wrapped not only in his own cloak, but Hawke’s coat. The man wasn’t human, he was Ferelden.

Hawke planted a sleepy kiss on Fenris’s forehead then pulled away.

Fenris let out a tiny whine as Hawke got of of bed. “Are you mad? It’s freezing.”

“Exactly,” Hawke responded, a bit of gooseflesh crossing his skin the only sign he might be cold. “I thought a fire might be in order.”

Fenris pulled the blankets tightly around himself, trying to preserve the warm pocket Hawke had left behind, and watched as the mage knelt to clear the old ashes from the grate. Hawke piled a few logs into the fireplace, stuffed some kindling under and around them, and used a bit of magic to spark the flames. He blew on them, let them grow for a minute, then poked them with a charred stick a few times, sending crackling sparks up the chimney.

Instead of rushing back to the warmth of the bed when he was done, however, Hawke crossed the room to one of the windows and opened the shutters just enough to peek out. “Looks like it’s still coming down pretty hard out there.”

“Then why are you standing there staring at it? Close the window and come back to bed.”

“I like the snow,” Hawke said, but latched the shutter and headed back toward Fenris. “At least when I’m not outside stuck in it. And this is the first big storm of the year.”

“Well, maybe it will do some good. Calm things down a bit.” Fenris flinched as cold air snuck into their bed along with Hawke. Though the chill clung to Hawke’s skin for a while, Fenris cuddled up against him, resting his head on the mage’s chest. “It’s been madness. All those apostate mages out there. Running wild.” He had nightmares about it: crazed rebel mages finding him, carrying him off, using his lyrium brands for some torturous ritual, taking him back to Tevinter, where Danarius was somehow still alive and waiting. He shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

“I’m an apostate mage,” Hawke said softly, as if a templar might overhear. “Always have been.”

Fenris sighed. “You know what I mean.”

“I just sometimes wonder if you forget.”

“Trust me, I never forget you’re a mage.”

Hawke ran a hand along Fenris’s arm, warming them both. “Do you ever wish I wasn’t?”

Fenris didn’t answer right away, trying to decide how honest to be. “Yes.” He tangled one of his legs between Hawke’s. “At first. When we met, it made it difficult to trust you, even after you helped me. And…when my feelings for you started changing, it complicated things. Not that they weren’t already complicated. Still, I wouldn’t change who you are, even if I could.”

“Why not?” Hawke asked, sounding curious.

“Because it’s part of who you are. And I love you.”

Hawke shifted onto his side so he was face to face with Fenris. “I’m afraid I’ve only made things even more complicated for you.” His tone was serious, but he tried to cover it with a smile. “Forced to go on the run once again.”

“It was my choice, Hawke.”

“Do you regret it? Siding with me? You could be warm and safe back in Kirkwall if you hadn’t.”

Fenris snorted. “Warm, perhaps. Safe might be a bit of an overstatement.” He shook his head and reached up to cup his palm against Hawke’s cheek. “I regret what happened. What Anders did. But I don’t regret staying with you. I never have. Not for a single moment.” He leaned over to gently kiss Hawke. The mage’s lips were warm and soft and comforting. He pulled away with reluctance. “Besides, things would have fallen apart anyway. That red lyrium was driving Meredith mad. She would have found an excuse to carry out the Right of Annulment sooner or later. The other circles would still have rebelled. Innocent people would still have died.”

Hawke nodded and ran his hands up and down Fenris’s back thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re right. But I could have been Viscount,” Hawke said with a smirk.

Fenris laughed. “Hawke, I love you and respect you, but I think you would have made a terrible Viscount.”

“You’re probably right.” Hawke pulled Fenris tightly against him and sighed. “But think of the new wardrobe I would have gotten.”


End file.
